


Oh Dear

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huan is a beagle, Maedhros has no idea how to deal with his brothers, and Celegorm loves Luthien. Most of all, Caranthir's tongue is as sharp as a dagger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Huan, the normal sized beagle - Luthien would have to be quite small. 
> 
> Story was written after people on dA started wondering about Huan's breed.

It was not a good day for Maedhros. His brothers had come riding into his realm, and one look at their faces had been enough to tell him that they had done something that was going to cause him ceaseless headaches. After many hours of shouting, he finally got the story from them.

"You did what? First of all, you caused a rebellion against Findaráto. I can't believe you two. You think that Artaresto is going to join any of our battles now? He hated you already,Tyelkormo, and now you got his brother killed."

Curufin tried to interject, but there was no stopping Maedhros. "Be Quiet, Curvo! Then to top it all off, you kidnap Thingol's daughter. What possible reason do you have that would ever justify that? Do you know how much trouble this has caused me? Well, Tyelko?"

"She's so beautiful, brother. Her hair is like flowing obsidian with eyes of pewter! I love her, Nelyo. Isn't it wonderful?"

As Maedhros tried to form a rational response to this, and Maglor sat in the corner trying not to whimper in physical pain at Celegorm's mangling of poetry, Caranthir looked up from where he was sharpening his knife.

"If I were you, Nelyo, I'd be less concerned with him kidnapping Luthien, and more concerned with the fact that he wants to marry a doll."


End file.
